horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿Qué Soy Para Ti?
Es una canción que sale en el episodio "Que es lo que falta". thumb|300px|right Letra en español latino Les dire algo que se muy bien Debi decirles que perdi Un pedazo de ti Ya no esta se fue por siempre Creo que ya no importa Pues sin ti yo no puedo vivir Con mis amigos podre seguir asi Soñar con tu amor ¿Les gusta? Es lo que estaba perdido LA VERDAD ¿Que soy para ti ¿Soy una broma o tu hermano? ¿Que soy para ti? Me minimisas por ser joven ¿Que no crees que entiendo bien? Queria tocar junto a ti La noche fue muy especial Aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse Ustedes son mis amigas sin igual Lo son no hay nadie mas asi Asiii estoy hablando de ustedes dos y tu Jake Yo les canto mi canción y lo hare de corazon ¿Que soy para ti? ¿Soy una broma o tu hermano? ¿Que soy para ti? Me minimisas por ser joven ¿Que no crees que entiendo bien? Queria tocar junto a ti Olvidare lo que perdi Recordare lo que comparti por ahi Ustedes son mis amigas sin igual Los son no hay nadie mas asi Asi es estoy hablando de ustedes dos y tu Jake Yo les canto mi canción y lo hare de corazon Lo hare de tal manera tan real que asi pudiera Abriir la puerta Letra en inglés Everyone, Bubblegum, I´m so dumb I should´ve just told you, what I lost Was a piece of your hair!300px|right Now it´s gone, gone forever But I guess what doesn´t matter, when I just, Just had all of you there! Oh, just had all of you there with me my friends, If you´re even my friends... "you like this? This is what was missing, THE TRUTH!" What am I to you? Am I a joke, your Knight or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me because I´m younger? Do you think that I don´t understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band, Last Night was the most fun I´ve ever had, ''Even Liked when the two of you '' Letra castellano Escuchad, princesa, soy idiota e de confesar que lo que perdi fue un mechon de tu pelo se perdio ya no esta pero supongo que ya da igual porque os tengo a todos aquí os tengo a todos aquí amigos mios aquí todos juntos. Te mola eso es lo que fallaba la verdad. ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un heroe, o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar anoche fue la monda lo pasamos genial incluso cuando os pusisteis a pelear... por tonterias. Por que sois mis mejores amigas sois mis mejores amigas y es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una canción y quiero hacerlo con el corazón. ¿Que soy para ti? Un chiste, un heroe, o un hermano ¿Qué soy para ti? Me ignoras por que soy enano. Crees que no me entero de que va montarnos una banda y empezar a tocar olvidar que perdi un mechon capital recordar la pasta que acabo de jalar... con los 3. Por que... UH!! sois mis mejores amigas sois mis mejores amigas y es verdad no os hagais las sorprendidas y tu Jake quiero cantarte una cancion y quiero hacerlo con el corazon. Va a ser una cancion tan de verdad que la puerta voy a derribaaaaaaaar. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música